La fragancia
by marati2011
Summary: Un delicado perfume hace que quien lo aspire se enamore de la persona que esté más cerca, dando a unos chicos la oportunidad de abrir sus corazones al más puro de los sentimientos que pueden experimentar los seres humanos. Regalo para quienes aman o esperan amar algún día.
1. La menta y la miel

Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Amis, la dulce Hierba y yo esperamos que bien. Tengo un nuevo fic que es 2DXNoodle y PaulaxMurdoc. Deseo de todo corazón que ustedes disfruten la lectura, va un saludo especial a Babylon Garden por la venida de su futuro hermanito y a VictoriaBritishAndVenezuelan, ánimo, querida niña. Me esforzaré mucho con la historia. Nos vemos.

La fragancia

La menta y la miel

El reino donde vivía la princesa Miho, una muchacha de sedoso cabello violeta y gentiles ojos verdes, se caracterizaba desde hacía largos años por su prosperidad y alegría. Por doquier, los habitantes se deshacían en alabanzas para con la adolescente y pedían que siguiera en el poder por mucho tiempo. Todos los príncipes vecinos soñaban con la posibilidad de pedir su mano. Los visitantes quedaban sorprendidos al notar que la gente bailaba y cantaba a diario, los árboles ofrecían envidiable frescor y frutos realmente exquisitos y las flores poseían unos aromas en verdad encantadores.

Entre las personas más populares se encontraba una hermosa perfumista que gozaba del respeto de todos, Cyber. Su grácil pelo era morado y sus inocentes ojitos ostentaban la negrura del azabache. Cerca de su taller estaba el negocio de un cocinero llamado Russell, quien poseía piel oscura. Los platos que Russ preparaba eran famosos incluso en el extranjero y a su amigo de la niñez, el artesano Del, no le extrañaba en absoluto que los comensales más exigentes se repitieran hasta tres veces las delicias del joven.

Murdoc, el guardia de palacio, despertaba temor entre quienes no lo conocían personalmente, por su aspecto y su dureza. Cuidaba a Noodle, como apodaban a la chica de orbes semejantes a esmeraldas, desde la infancia y depositaba en ella toda la dulzura que su solitario corazón era capaz de albergar. En más de una ocasión, Noods le aconsejaba buscar novia, no obstante el hombre perdió las esperanzas de conocer el amor.

-¿Os llevaréis este perfume, doña Paula?

-Sí, doña Cyborg, me ha gustado el olor a miel y a menta.

Cy entregó la botella a la novicia de ojitos de ébano y cabellera morena que extendió risueña su mano y…

-¡Cuidado!

Un perro pasó cerca de Pau persiguiendo a un gato, causando que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿No estáis lastimada?

La señorita observó tímidamente al mozo que la sostuvo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Me encuentro bien, señor, os agradezco vuestra gentileza.

-¿Este frasco es vuestro?

-¡Oh, que torpeza!

El frasquito se había abierto y una suave esencia llegó a la nariz de Muds. Parpadeó y no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que la doncella en verdad era preciosa. La dama sonrió, recibió su compra y se despidió.

-Pobre Paula.

-¿Sabéis su nombre? –Murdoc clavó su vista en Cyborg.

-Por supuesto, señor, es la hija unigénita de un venerable matrimonio. Su madre falleció tras dar a luz y su padre, quien jamás volvió a contraer nupcias, fue víctima de una epidemia poco antes de que mi clienta cumpliera un lustro de vida. La niña terminó recluida en el convento que está a unas cuadras y a buen seguro se convertirá en religiosa dentro de pocos meses.

Parecía que la virgen agregaría unas palabras, mas guardó silencio al advertir que él cambió de color.


	2. El grupo de nuevos amigos

El grupo de nuevos amigos

Stuart, conocido con el alias de 2D entre los vecinos y amistades, se ganaba la vida como un sencillo pescador, siguiendo los pasos de sus padres. Más de un corazón latía por sus finos cabellos garzos y sus enigmáticos ojos "negros", resultado de un accidente del que el pobre mozo era totalmente inocente.

-¿Quién sois vos?

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la armoniosa voz del chico, volteó y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Disculpad, señor, había venido a comprar una fragancia.

Los dos observaron el agua coronada por la espuma.

-Sólo pretendo contemplar el mar.

-Yo os llevaré a donde tendremos la mejor…

-¡Majestad!

Murdoc se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, jadeante, y desenvainó su espada.

-¿Señor, tenéis la audacia de dirigiros a su Alteza Real, Miho?

-¿Es la princesa? –interrogó el peliazul con aire cándido. De inmediato, quedó de hinojos y tomó una mano de la virgen entre las suyas.

-Señora, os ruego ser perdonado por vos.

-Podéis levantaros. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Stuart, para serviros.

-Disculpad mi rudeza, caballero, pero ella sabe que no debe vagar a solas por la ciudad –el guardia dirigió a la señorita una mirada de reproche.

-Muds, te preocupas demasiado, sabes que puedo cuidar de mí.

Cuando Noodle hizo un movimiento para abrazar al hombre, los dos varones vieron por casualidad el frasco.

-Paula –susurró uno.

-¿Es el perfume? –preguntó otro.

-Así es, querido Stu, ¿gustáis probar?

El guapo huérfano aspiró la esencia que presentaba Noods, cerró sus orbes, pensó en el océano y en sus papás y al abrir los ojitos, le pareció que la doncella reunía en sus facciones toda la belleza del mundo.

-Eh, ¿traes merluzas?

Russell se acercó, seguido por Cyber y Del. El trío se ruborizó al reconocer a la pelivioleta y le dedicaron amables reverencias, que ella devolvió con cortesía.

-Cy, que bueno que te encuentro, las religiosas disfrutaron del aroma y pidieron que comprara para todas.

Murdoc se alegró al ver a la novicia por segunda vez en un día y Miho se conmovió en secreto, notando la simpatía de Muds por aquella suave criatura.

-Bueno, ya que estamos juntos, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar? –propuso Del.

-Es una gran idea –aprobó el afroamericano, cargando la cesta con pescados de 2D.

El sujeto de tez verdosa ofreció el brazo a Pau, Stuart hizo lo propio con Noodle y Cyber, ante el estupor de los compañeros, sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda, se le dilataron las pupilas, cayó arrodillada en el helado suelo y se incorporó de improviso.

-¿Será posible?

No pasaron inadvertidas las sonrisas embelesadas que la princesita y la futura monjita dedicaron a ellos. Corrió a casa, abrió la puerta del taller, revisó una repisa instalada en el fondo del cuarto y gimió.

-¡Oh, no!

La localizaron en un rincón, golpeando la pared con sus puños y unas lágrimas de cristal se deslizaron por las frescas mejillas de la vendedora.

-¿Qué he hecho?


	3. La magia secreta

Gracias a TheKarrot por haber sido la primera persona en dejar reviews y gracias también a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer.

La magia secreta

El grupo consumió pensativo los pescados, la sopa y el arroz de Russell. Del se ofreció a lavar los platos y Murdoc los secó. Paula, Miho y Cyborg se sentaron frente a la chimenea. La adolescente no dejaba de pedir perdón y Stu prestó un blanco pañuelo, recuerdo de su madre, para que se limpiara los ojos. Agotadas sus lágrimas, la pelivioleta pidió que escucharan una historia.

-Hace años, cuando era pequeña, supe que tengo el don de elaborar perfumes. Tuve que buscar un modo de ganarme el pan, pues no tengo lazos de sangre con otra gente, por eso monté el taller.

Muds apretó la mano de Paula, quien oprimió su mano en silencio, Del asintió, Russell avivó el fuego, Noods se acercó disimuladamente a Stuart y él hizo un gesto para animar a la muchacha a seguir hablando.

-Una tarde encontré en la playa a un bello mozo. Se llamaba Hayedo. Lo traje a casa, desmayado, con un rasguño en su brazo.

Cy se sonrojó levemente, mas nadie hizo comentarios, por respeto.

-Me explicó que era un ángel y vino a la tierra para salvar a unos niños de morir en un naufragio. La herida se la hizo cuando una ola lo empujó contra una roca en la bahía. Desapareció antes de que ellos recobraran la conciencia y me regaló los perfumes, advirtiendo que sólo debía vender algunos, pues los otros –por algún motivo que tal vez no conoceremos nunca- hacen que quien disfrute del aroma, se fije en la persona del sexo opuesto que se encuentre más cerca.

Llegado a este punto de la narración, la virgen sollozó y todos hicieron lo posible por consolarla. 2D lanzó a Noodle una mirada llena de melancolía.

-Las princesas no se casan con pescadores -fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡Oh, Stuart, a mí no me importa que no seas un príncipe! –le echó los brazos al cuello.

Paula se retiró de la habitación, pálida y temblorosa, y salió al jardín.

-No tomaré los hábitos –murmuró, tras una pausa.

-¿Estás segura?

La luz de la luna iluminó la silueta del guardia.

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo.

Murdoc dio un paso hacia la dama y acarició con ternura sus cabellos morenos.

Y aquella noche, por vez primera dos señoritas y dos caballeros supieron lo que es un beso de amor.


	4. El destino inesperado

Y hemos llegado al cuarto capítulo, para el desenlace me inspiré en el cuento _La sirenita_, de H. C. Andersen. Ojalá el fic haya sido de su agrado, hasta la próxima, queridos amigos.

El destino inesperado

Nadie logró conciliar el sueño. Del suspiraba, Russell servía leche caliente, 2D se tendió en un diván, dejando que Miho murmurase palabras de aliento mientras acariciaba su cabellera, Paula rezaba en un rincón del cuarto, Murdoc atisbaba el amanecer por una pequeña ventana y Cyber tenía su pensamiento puesto en Hayedo.

Cuando las primeras luces del alba inundaron la habitación, se sobresaltaron al oír gritos de espanto. Tomaron desayuno, Cy consultó a sus amigos con la mirada, asintieron firmes y abrió con mano segura la puerta.

Lo que vieron los siete jóvenes despertó en ellos una profunda compasión.

Unos leprosos de todas las edades se acercaban a la ciudad. Muchos arrojaron piedras, instando a los recién llegados a marcharse, otros hacían esfuerzos por disimular la repugnancia y no pocos se encerraron en sus hogares.

-¡Noods! –exclamó Stuart.

Ella avanzó con paso gracioso y sereno, ordenó que no los atacaran y brindó una humilde bienvenida a los pobres desdichados. El anciano que parecía liderar al grupo se adelantó.

-¿Señora, su Alteza Real, Miho, sois vos?

-Yo soy, señor –asintió gravemente la dama.

-Un mago perverso ha arrojado sobre nosotros esta cruel enfermedad.

Los ciudadanos poquito a poco se aproximaron. En todos los rostros se reflejó lentamente la misericordia.

-Nos dijo que recobraríamos la salud si las tres vírgenes más hermosas del pueblo se ofrecen en sacrificio.

Cyborg y Paula, quienes habían quedado detrás de la princesa, escucharon gemidos provenientes de la muchedumbre. Observaron extrañadas a la pelivioleta y comprendieron.

-Me habría gustado ver a mi amigo una vez más –la perfumista inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

En aquel instante, se produjo un chasquido y aparecieron las doncellas atadas a unas piras, con túnicas blancas –de mangas cortas- impregnadas de azufre. Hubo a continuación un estallido fuerte y las llamas no tardaron en rodear a las señoritas.

-¡NO!

El pescador, el guardia, el cocinero y el artesano se precipitaron hacia las hogueras.

-¡Vete, Stuart, no deseo que mueras!

-¡No te abandonaré, Noodle!

-¡Murdoc, debes alejarte!

-¡Pereceré a tu lado, Paula, porque te amo!

-¡Y yo también te amo, Miho! -2D empezó a lagrimear, por la angustia y el humo.

Cyber tosía de manera alarmante.

-¡Resiste, querida! –aulló Del.

-¡S-se desmayó! –balbuceó Russ.

Mientras sus enamorados hacían lo posible por socorrerlas, la novicia y la futura reina sintieron que unos nudos oprimían sus gargantas y no pudieron hablar, paralizadas por la certeza de que les llegó la última hora. Alzaron la vista hacia el cielo y divisaron una figura entre las nubes.

-¡CYBORG!

Un chico de ojos azulados y rizos castaños esparció rocío –o algo que daba la impresión de serlo-, se apagaron las fogatas, los leprosos quedaron sanos y las parejas pudieron abrazarse. Un alarido del negrito hizo que se precipitaran hacia la vendedora.

-¡Abre los ojos! ¡Háblanos! –rogaba Del.

El angelito estrechó a la adolescente, la besó en los labios y ella despertó.

-¡Has regresado! –murmuró, contenta.

-La fragancia ha dado paso a un afecto genuino –sonrió el espíritu.

Stu, Noodle, Pau, Muds, Del, Russell y Cy descubrieron que se elevaban y sus cuerpos eran etéreos. Los pueblerinos agitaron pañuelos para despedirlos.

-Agradecemos su bondad –susurró el jefe de los otrora enfermos.

-¿A dónde vamos? –el sujeto de tez verde flotó junto a su adorada.

-A esparcir por el mundo el aroma de la miel y de la menta.

-¿Quién cuidará de mi gente? –la virgen agarró de la mano al peliazul.

-Tu mentor, el noble Kyuso, en cuanto regrese de su viaje.

-¿Nosotros podremos volver? –preguntó Russ.

-Claro, todos los años tendrán una jornada para estar acá como humanos.

Los muchachos se alejaron felices en compañía de Hayedo. Si alguna vez sientes, lector o lectora, un bonito perfume en tu nariz, es que nuestros protagonistas, invisibles, vuelan en torno a ti, para transmitir el olor de la más pura emoción, que dará eterna dicha a quienes posean hasta el postrer suspiro un buen corazón.

Fin.


End file.
